A Contradiction in Terms
by Nietzsche's Itch
Summary: He knows how she feels, but not why. And he's determined to find out. Jasper/Leah
1. Not Even the Bridesmaid

_Title: A Contradiction in Terms_

_Fandom: Twilight Saga_

_Author: Nietzsche's Itch_

_Character/Pairing: Jasper/Leah_

_Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort_

_Rating: T (for profanity)_

_Status: Oneshot, Complete_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight_

_Summary: He knows how she feels, but not why. And he's determined to find out._

_

* * *

_

"Why are you sad?"

The soft voice broke Leah out of her reverie, and she gave a withering glare to the one who had dared to disturb her when she so clearly desired to be left alone.

"Leech" she greeted, lips pursed in annoyance.

"My name is Jasper. I don't call you mutt, or even wolf" he said chidingly. Leah felt the slightest twinge of remorse, and then was aggravated all over again because she knew this particular pestilence could _feel_ it.

"I'm aware of that" she snapped. He raised an eyebrow, as if to say he had doubted her before, and took a seat on the couch next to her. She glared indignantly at him, and he smiled serenely back. Moving on to Plan B, Leah gathered all the resentful thoughts that had been on her mind all day and essentially let the emotional fucker-upper have it. His smile did falter then.

"You seem to be uncomfortable in my presence" he noted. Leah snorted.

"Do I have a reason to be otherwise?" she asked sarcastically. Jasper looked askance at her.

"I suppose not, although I might say that it's a little hypocritical of you to be as fractious as you are at my presence. I _do_ live here, after all" Jasper said coolly.

'He has you there Clearwater' her mental voice rudely interjected. She pushed it away impatiently.

"Whatever _Jasper_, I just wanted to be alone and since all of your family know better than to try and make conversation with the 'bitch' I thought this place was a pretty safe bet" she snapped. She had a moments uncertainty when Jasper narrowed his eyes, and was reminded that he had been some kind of hotshot soldier in both human and bloodsucker wars. He _was_ dangerous, more so than the others.

"None of my family dislike you, and I would know. But you don't go out of your way to talk with someone who is only going to give you abuse either" he said reprovingly, and this time Leah felt properly guilty. She was here for Jacob, for her alpha, but no matter how much she personally disliked the coven, she was intruding onto their turf, not the reverse. In lieu of that, she had to admit that they had been more than accommodating of her brooding presence. Her own former pack mates had been far less so, but they had had her thoughts to deal with into the bargain.

"If you say so" she muttered, knowing Jasper could feel what he needed to know. His face relaxed, and he tucked a stray lock of hair behind his ear. Leah's eyes followed the movement, noting how it seemed to catch the light, and willing away the unwelcome emotions that would have accompanied the thought. She could acknowledge that yes, aesthetically he was quite pleasing to look at, but that he likely hadn't had anything close to the level of sheer handsomeness he possessed now when he was still human. It was fake, bloodsuckers trickery, that's all it was.

"You were sad, a moment ago" he informed her, as if she didn't know.

"I know I was" she griped back.

"Which brings me back to my original question as regards your emotional state, why were you feeling so sad when I walked into the room? I sensed shades of anger too" he pressed. Leah gave him an exasperated look.

"Why are you even asking me that? You know why" she replied, rolling her eyes, trying not to dwell on the cause of her despair. It was too painful to contemplate any further.

"No, I do not. My ability allows me to put a name to the emotion, or emotions that you are feeling at any given time. It does not, however, tell me _why_ you are feeling them, which would be Edward's area of expertise" he finished.

"Fine, fine, I get the message. Well why don't you ask your nosy brother then?" she demanded, determined that this obscenely persistent leech wouldn't make her spill her guts to him.

"Because he is, as you say, nosy and he doesn't need any more encouragement to go rifling through peoples minds" Jasper replied blithely. Leah snickered.

"I guess so" she chuckled. He smiled too, and then went in for the kill.

"So you'll just have to tell me what you're feeling so sad about" he said persuasively. Leah groaned.

"I don't have to tell you anything. Fuck off" she growled. He smirked at her.

"And as I said before, I live here and you don't, Leah" he quipped, and she ground her teeth in frustration.

"Fine, you really want to know? Today is the day that the guy who I considered to be the love of my life married the girl I considered a sister. And I didn't even get an invite to their lousy wedding because _apparently_ they were afraid I'd object to the marriage and cause a scene or something" she snarled. Jasper winced, and Leah couldn't help but feel a little comforted. He hadn't laughed at her at least. Even Seth had given her a look as if to say she should have expected something like this to happen.

"It was uncalled for on their part" he said soothingly. Leah grunted noncommittally.

"Sure I've been a bitch about Sam imprinting on Emily, but I wouldn't ruin their day. I've given up on ever getting him back. He made my own mother tell me that I wasn't invited, didn't even have the balls to do it himself" she snarled, angry tears gathering against her will. She jerked, startled, when a box of tissues were pressed into her hand, and she realised that a few traitorous tears had escaped. Leah grabbed one and quickly wiped them away.

He gave her an understanding look, and she found with some surprise that she didn't want to hurt him for it. Other people could claim to know how she felt, but only he _literally_ knew. He wasn't being sycophantic, or patronising.

"Why are you being so damned nice to me anyway?" she hissed, though the stress of the day was catching up to her, and her voice was lacking its customary acerbic bite. Her free hand was abruptly occupied by another cold one, and Leah shuddered at the cooling sensation.

"Why not? You've never done anything to cause me personal affront, and you're far less excitable than your alpha, who does get on my nerves, I regret to say" Jasper said amusedly, and Leah's lips quirked upwards infinitesimally in riposte.

"He does have a gift for pissing people off" she smirked. He grinned back at her, and gave her a hand a gentle squeeze before releasing it. Leah's mood plummeted, and Jasper glanced confusedly at her as she kept her hand curled up. Hesitantly he took it again, and this time she tightened her grip around his hand. Vampire or not, she would take her blessings where they came today.

"I don't want to be alone" she admitted. A flutter of compassion that didn't belong to her made Leah smile wanly.

They eventually separated, though Leah made no move to leave, and Jasper gave no sign that he wanted her to either. But time wouldn't stand still just because she desired it so, and eventually she rose to her feet. He looked quizzically at her.

"I need to go home and face the music" she explained. He nodded in understanding, and rose with her. Together they walked to the front door, whereupon Leah began to fidget awkwardly, not entirely sure what to say in this unprecedented scenario.

"You don't need to say anything" he said easily. Leah raised a bemused eyebrow at him. For not knowing her thoughts, and merely her emotions, he certainly had gotten a grasp on what made Leah Clearwater tick. And stranger still, he didn't seem to be repulsed by what he'd seen. Which made him the first outside her family since her transformation, when everyone began to hate her.

"If you say so. Anyway, I should go..." she said awkwardly, gesturing towards the woods and fiddling with the ends of her shirt. She didn't want to go home to the concern and the apologies and copious walking-on-of-eggshells that she would have to endure for the next few days, and the irony of finding the company of an uncommonly insightful vampire preferable to this purgatorial chore was not lost on her.

"I'll see you the next time Jacob comes to see Nessie then, I expect" Jasper said warmly. She chuckled, not a little disbelievingly, and after nodding an affirmative, she walked away past the cover of the trees. Jasper gazed contemplatively at the spot where she had vanished from sight, and swore to himself that he would help her to heal, this most intriguing woman.

"I promise" he called into the wind, and somewhere not too far away, a wolf howled mournfully.

* * *

This will be continued, though it likely won't be a very long story.


	2. An Affirmation of Worth

_Title: A Contradiction in Terms (Chapter 2)_

_Fandom: Twilight Saga_

_Author: Nietzsche's Itch_

_Character/Pairing: Jasper/Leah_

_Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort_

_Rating: T (for profanity)_

_Status: Oneshot, Complete_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight_

_Summary: He knows how she feels, but not why. And he's determined to find out._

_

* * *

_

Leah didn't visit with Jacob the next time he turned up at the house like the stray dog that once fed, never went away. She didn't make an appearance for some time after their unplanned rendezvous in the living room and resultant ceasefire in hostilities. He kept a watch on Jacob's emotions, but didn't sense any undue suspicion directed towards him, and had to conclude that Leah had somehow succeeded to keeping their conversation to herself.

That didn't explain why the woman was in abstention from the Cullen household however, but it would be almost three weeks after her last appearance that she stormed in the front door sans Jacob, without knocking, a thunderous expression on her face and her emotions fluctuating so rapidly that Jasper almost imagined he could remember what being dizzy felt like.

"Good evening" he said pleasantly, carefully placing a leather bookmark in the novel he was reading to mark the page where he had stopped, and attempting not to show how unnerved her barely contained ire was making him feel. It made the hairs on the back of his stand on end.

"Hi" Leah replied brusquely, and sat down squarely in the middle of a loveseat leaving no room for him to join her, a clear indicator that she did not want her hand held this time. Jasper wasn't altogether regretful about this, if he touched her now he might be electrocuted, so to speak.

"Might I enquire as to the cause for your rage this fine evening?" he asked coolly, smirking inwardly as she reddened.

"No you might _not_, I'll tell you when I'm ready!" she burst out. Jasper smiled to himself, it was an improvement on their last meeting, when it had been akin to extricating a child from gum to get any information out of her, purely for the stubbornness of the aforementioned parties and synthetic substances. This time it appeared she _did_ want to tell him, and he waited patiently for her to gather her thoughts.

"Emily came over to my house today" she began, glowering at the innocent glass angel that occupied the small table directly in her line of sight. Jasper hoped she wasn't thinking of taking her frustrations out on it, Esme had bought it in Rome twenty seven years ago and was slightly attached to it. Better that she destroyed Emmett's beloved collection of wooden fertility gods and goddesses. _Those_ would be _no_ loss.

"And?" he drawled, waiting for elaboration. Leah inhaled sharply.

"She tried to apologise for not inviting me to the wedding. I say tried, I slapped her in the face before she could finish" she declared, a tinge of satisfaction lightening her mood. Jasper shook his head at her despairingly.

"Could you not have rejected her attempt at reconciliation a little less...brutally?" he suggested. Leah looked at him sourly.

"I _could_ have, if I hadn't found out that she was the one who didn't want me there in the first place, not Sam" she seethed. Jasper was surprised.

"How did you find this out?" he asked curiously, sending a barely perceptible jolt of calm her way. Leah wouldn't even notice, she was so worked up, but it might stop her phasing in the living room. The wolves shed copiously, and the entire furniture suite had been replaced last time when Rosalie infuriated Jacob into transforming in the house.

"Through Paul, sort of. Seth overheard him talking to Quil about how Emily had asked Sam not to invite me, and he'd agreed. And for once I'm glad my brother has such a big mouth. He called me the minute he found out" she said sullenly. The adrenaline rush was beginning to wear off, and she was getting tired.

Jasper's own mood soured at this, and what vague respect he'd had left for Sam Uley went down considerably. Imprinting on someone did not mean you had to kowtow to them, and it sounded as if he might have wanted Leah to be there in order to give them both some closure, if he hadn't been so concerned with fulfilling the every whimsy of his scarred bridezilla that is. Did the woman not feel she had taken enough from Leah yet?

"You are ten times the woman that Emily Uley will ever be, Leah Clearwater" he said gravely, and he reached out, deliberately letting her feel his sincerity. He was startled when she chuckled and rose off the loveseat and sauntered over to the couch, flopping down beside him. Jasper threw his head back and laughed. Leah scowled reflexively but failed to hide her own smile.

"What will you do now?" he asked quietly. Leah shrugged.

"Don't know. Soon enough everyone's going to know about this, and most of them aren't going to care. Sam won't let anyone say a word against Emily anyway" she said bitterly. Jasper frowned.

"It is a twisted situation, to be sure. Essentially you are at fault for nothing but acting as anyone in your position would to all the trials you've endured" he said in a monotone. Leah stared at him in consternation.

"Can't you ever speak plain English?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Are you illiterate?" he teased.

"_No_" she growled.

"Then why do you have an issue with the way I speak when you can read and write?" he asked, grinning. Leah rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, forget I asked dumbass" she groaned.

"As you wish" he sighed.

"...Jasper?" she asked. Her tone was belligerent, but her dominant feeling was depression, and he decided that he should tread carefully. An angry Leah he could handle, a sad Leah just made him sad as well.

"Did you mean it, what you said about me being...better than Emily?" she muttered, her words half muffled by the cushion her face was pressed against.

"Of course I did. I lived for decades enslaved to a woman who caused unendurable misery for sport. As such, I have no tolerance for those who are so careless with others feelings"

"Then how can you tolerate me. I'm horrible to everyone" she whispered. Losing patience with her self-deprecation, Jasper slipped an arm under Leah and pulled her upwards. She squeaked in alarm and tried to free herself from his grasp but he didn't budge, and finally she seemed to decide that he wasn't going to hurt her, and let her forehead lean againt his comfortingly solid shoulder.

"This is so fucked up" she muttered.

"What is? A vampire and a werewolf hugging?" he replied cheekily, glad to see that her mood had levelled out again. She snorted.

"You're doing the hugging, I'm being held hostage" she protested, though there was no heat in it, and he bit his lip to keep from grinning as she edged closer to him in what she probably thought was a stealthy movement. Her hand conveniently fell close to his, and he laced their fingers together with some confidence, pleased when she reciprocated.

"No, I think you're doing it too" he quipped. She smacked the back of his head without looking. He snickered.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked. She hummed a negative into his shoulder.

"I'm going to hate myself for being so weak later, I know I am. But for now I just need to know that there's someone who will touch me without being forced to, even if it's a damn leech" she murmured. He clucked reprovingly at her and absently started to stroke her tangled, ebony tresses, freezing as she moved only to settle herself more snugly against him.

"You don't give yourself enough credit Leah" he rebuked her.

"Yeah right, well then neither do you, dumbass vamp" she retorted.

Jasper looked at her, puzzled, but it soon became clear that she didn't intend to elaborate. He would have to let it go, for now. His hand had stilled, and she pressed against it like a dog, no, a cat wanting to be petted. Jasper understood that he was very privileged to be allowed to see her in such a vulnerable state, and couldn't help the smugness he felt as a result.

_'Emily Uley eat your heart out, this lady has more charm and class than you'll every have'_ he said silently.

"Don't stop that" she ordered, and he raked his fingers through her hair like a comb. She finally fell asleep against him, and he untangled himself from her so that he could lay her on the couch, throwing a blanket over her for good measure, even though she probably wouldn't need it.

_'I finally understand Edward's obsession with watching pretty girls sleep'_ he thought amusedly, and when he was certain she wouldn't wake, pressed a feather light kiss on her brow, and send her a feeling of contentment, to ensure that she would have the sweet dreams she deserved.

And Leah dreamt of a knight in shining armour, with kind, golden eyes.

* * *

One from Jasper's POV this time.


	3. Tacit Epiphany

_Title: A Contradiction in Terms (Chapter 3: )_

_Fandom: Twilight Saga_

_Author: Nietzsche's Itch_

_Character/Pairing: Jasper/Leah_

_Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort_

_Rating: T (for profanity)_

_Status: Oneshot, Complete_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight_

_Summary: He knows how she feels, but not why. And he's determined to find out._

_

* * *

_

It was a perfectly normal day in the life of Leah Clearwater. Get up, shower, dress, eat breakfast, undress again, phase and then head over to the Cullen's to visit her new friend, who just so happened to be a vampire, and a proud, card carrying member of the species which her tribe were sworn to eliminate. Nothing strange about that routine at all. Nothing normal about it either but that was just the way she rolled. She came in from the direction of the woods and hastily pulled her clothes on, sauntering toward the back door.

A click sounded and Esme opened the door as Leah approached.

"Good morning Leah" she greeted, stepping aside the let the shifter enter the house. Leah smiled back at her, having grown rather fond of the maternal vampire once she had ceased to hate all of them on principle.

"Morning to you too Mother Cullen" she said cheekily, making Esme chuckle. The other woman gestured toward the kitchen table which was, as was customary now that she and Jacob virtually lived in their house, laden down with all sorts of breakfast delights. Esme had started using Leah as a taste tester, and she rose enthusiastically to the occasion..

"What's cooking?" she asked eagerly. She hadn't eaten before she left, and her stomach let out an embarrassing rumble right on cue. Esme laughed.

"Nothing too fancy" she promised, and Leah snorted. She couldn't name half the things on the table. Taking a seat, Leah dragged a plate over and started eating.

"How are your mother and Seth?" Esme asked conversationally, sitting opposite Leah and flipping idly through an interior design magazine.

"They're fine. Seth's talking about coming over later to play video games with Emmett, so I won't be the only eating you out of house and home today" she said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it Leah, I enjoy having someone to cook for" Esme cheerfully replied. Leah looked quizzically at her.

"Doesn't it bother you, that you can't eat anything you've made?" she asked. Esme shook her head.

"It doesn't smell appetising to me. I just like the actual process of doing it though, it makes me feel productive. I don't even remember what human food tasted like, really" she confessed. Leah listened interestedly. A thought hit her and she snickered.

"You should go on one of those live cooking shows, you'd beat them all hands down" she declared. Esme beamed at her, and Leah reminded her inner bitch that she was _not_ sucking up, she was giving praise where it was due.

"You think so? Perhaps, but I would be required to taste what I'd made sooner or later and I don't think I could explain why I it tasted terrible to me" she said amusedly. Leah swiped a piece of toast from the rack and busied herself slathering butter on it.

"Well I think you'd win anyway, even if I don't know how you can cook like this without having had to eat for so long" Leah shrugged. Esme glowed.

"That's a nice thing to hear. Thank you Leah" she said sincerely. Leah tried to say 'you're welcome' but with her mouth full it sounded like 'oar reggin'

Esme burst out laughing, and Leah followed suit, spraying crumbs all over the table, which just made them laugh all the more.

* * *

"Do you have everything you need?" Jasper asked with difficulty as his ex-wife packed up the last vestiges of her not inconsiderable wardrobe into a suitcase. She had come today to pick up some things she had forgotten. Given that her gift made such an oversight implausible, Jasper had to surmise that she wanted to excuse to talk to him before she left.

He hated being right.

"I would apologise, again, if I thought it would do any good" Alice muttered, eyes downcast. Jasper pursed his lips and stared out of the window so that he wouldn't have to look at her.

"It wouldn't. What's done is done. We've had many happy years together, and you weren't to know that forever wasn't as long as it seemed" he replied coolly, making Alice flinch at her perceived ineptitude.

"If the wolves hadn't been blocking my vision..." she started, before falling silent at the unimpressed expression Jasper wore. His future was mired with blank spots, and Alice could only surmise that he would be voluntarily spending significant periods of time around one of the shifters. It wouldn't be in her favour to degrade them in front of him, even if their becoming intertwined with the family's daily lives had resulted in Alice not seeing her actual destined mate until he turned up on the doorstep and announced in much the same manner that Alice herself had done decades earlier that she was to be his mate.

"It's nobody's fault. All things come to an end. Our marriage just ended far sooner than anticipated" Jasper drawled. Alice couldn't take anymore of the tense atmosphere. They would be on friendly terms eventually, she and Jasper, she could _see_ as much, but for now trying to regain their closeness would lead to misunderstandings and hurt feelings, and there was quite enough of those going around already.

"I see. Well, I'll be going then. Goodbye Jasper" she said purposefully, and hightailed it out of the room without another word. Jasper backed up until he hit the wall and let himself slide to the floor.

"Goodbye Alice, and good luck" he murmured, as memories of happier times began to play before his eyes.

* * *

Leah was helping Esme to clear up the breakfast mess when the blur barely recognizable as Alice Cullen Whitlock nee. Brandon (though what it was now Leah couldn't hazard a guess) raced down the stairs like a miniature tornado and whizzed out the front door.

"Ah, what just happened?" Leah asked in confusion, looking to Esme who looked extremely unhappy. The vampire sighed.

"That was Alice" she said quietly.

"I know that but I mean, where's the fire? She looked like she couldn't get out of here fast enough" Leah pressed.

"You know she and Jasper divorced some months ago correct? She called to say she'd be coming over today to collect the last of her things and I can only surmise that they parted rather acrimonious terms" Esme said sadly. Leah bit her lip.

"Is Jasper upstairs?" she asked suddenly. Esme started.

"Yes, in their-his room" she corrected herself. Leah nodded and rose, heading towards the stairs with determination. Esme watched her go, hopeful that the feisty shifter could help Jasper through what was certain to be a trying time for him. She didn't know how she would ever keep on going if something happened to Carlisle, and her thoughts were filled with compassion for her suffering son.

And if anyone could do it, it was Leah-no-nonsense-kick-you-in-the-ass-Clearwater.

* * *

Jasper would later marvel at how deeply he had allowed himself to succumb to the depression that it masked the approaching aura of fury so thick it was almost tangible. He snarled reflexively as the door slammed against the wall and Leah strode into the room like she owned the place.

"If I didn't know you were having were having a really shitty day already, I'd break that pretty nose of yours for that" she warned. Jasper was instantly contrite.

"I apologise Leah, I don't know what came over me..." he said remorsefully, before the impatient waving of her hand cut him off.

"I know what came over you, you're ex-wife" she retorted. Then flushed, realising all the ways that statement could be interpreted.

"...I didn't mean that the way it sounded" she spluttered embarrassedly, only to see that Jasper's expression had lightened somewhat. The faux pas had been good for something then. He laughed reluctantly and Leah smirked, sitting down beside him.

"Feel better?" she asked. He smiled warmly at her, and she pretended her heart didn't skip a beat when his eyes creased.

"Much. I needed to release that tension. Alice called the day before yesterday to say she would be coming over. I fear I have had the family on edge along with me since" he remarked, obviously alluding to his anxiety.

"Why did she leave?" Leah asked bluntly, never one to beat about the bush, and mentally kicked herself when his face fell. She just had to open her big mouth didn't she? Awkwardly, she was contemplating whether she should leave him alone when he spoke abruptly.

"Her real mate landed in the door several months ago. I don't think I've ever witnessed Alice speechless before" he said dryly. Leah snorted.

"She didn't see it coming?" she asked rhetorically, her tone dripping sarcasm. Jasper's mouth twisted bitterly.

"When we met she said we would be together forever, forever meaning until we died a more permanent death. The phasing of the packs was something she didn't account for, and was the end to her visions, and us" he said heavily. He sounded so final, and Leah couldn't think of anything to say in return. Instead she threw her inhibitions to the wind, something she had been doing quite a lot of lately. Shuffling over some, she lifted Jasper's arm and snuggled into his side, letting her head rest against his collarbone.

Jasper went stiff with surprise at the casual contact, until he felt the rush of concern, concern for _him_, her mortal enemy no less, exuding from her. Then he returned her embrace, and pulled her into his lap to bring them closer, burying his face in her soft tresses and breathing in the clean, earthy scent that clung to her always.

Both of them understood that this wasn't just comfort and understanding shared between two unlikely people, but something else. Cautiously, Jasper pressed a kiss into her hair and waited tersely to see if he had misread her intentions, and if she would tear him apart for daring to daring to exceed those tacit parameters they had set down.

A myriad of emotions reached his senses but only one stood out, acceptance. Then she gave him her own kiss, right over his silent heart. Jasper gasped, and Leah looked up worriedly, only to see the unmistakable wonder on his face. She let her head drop back to his chest, and he held her tighter, beginning to rock them slowly back and forth. Leah closed her eyes.

Some things are better left unsaid, and actions left to speak for themselves.

Downstairs, Esme looked up from her magazine and smiled as contentment suffused her. Her son would be happy yet, it seemed.

* * *

Everyone's POV this time lol. By the way, I don't hate Alice, or Emily really, but I'm making this up as I go along and someone has to be bad guy for a while.


	4. Hope for the Hopeless

_Title: A Contradiction in Terms (Chapter 4: )_

_Fandom: Twilight Saga_

_Author: Nietzsche's Itch_

_Character/Pairing: Jasper/Leah_

_Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort_

_Rating: T (for profanity)_

_Status: Oneshot, Complete_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight_

_Summary: He knows how she feels, but not why. And he's determined to find out._

_

* * *

_

Leah tapped her foot impatiently, looking around at the assembled elders. Sue gave her a pointed look meaning that she should at least try and pretend she possessed a sense of decorum, Leah ignored her.

"So why am I here?" she demanded, observing the grim looks Billy, Old Quil and Sue wore.

"Leah, we're getting to it. Just, try to stay calm okay?" my mother said agitatedly, and saw her glare sideways at the other two. Leah's stomach lurched.

"Let's hear what I might have to be angry about before I decide that" she said evenly. Billy cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Well Leah, we've been looking into the old legends again and we've uncovered evidence that there _have_ been female shifters before after all" he said quietly. Leah whooped excitedly.

"That's great! I'm not a freak of nature after all! What else?" she asked eagerly, her grin faltering as Sue's expression grew pained.

"Leah, we called you here to tell you this, and something else. It is stated, specifically, that female shifters can not imprint, ever" Billy said softly. The floor suddenly seemed uneven, and Leah was finding it difficult to remain standing.

The bottom had just fallen out of her world.

She turned and fled, not wanting them to see the tears she could feel building up, the tears of despair she knew she wouldn't be able to keep from falling. They shouted after her as she took a running jump and phased, careening aimlessly through the trees.

* * *

It wasn't so much the anguished howl that made Jasper drop the Xbox controller, much to Emmett's surprise, and take off towards the woods, but the pure, unadulterated misery and despair that hit him like a tidal wave.

Leah. His wolf was in pain, and he had to find her. He ran in the direction of the emotional barrage, wincing as they began to take effect on him and alter his mood as he drew closer to the source. He inhaled labouredly, he had to remain calm, it wouldn't do for him to find her, and be too distraught to help her. So he grit his teeth and fought against it with everything he had. Still, it was nigh unbearable when he reached her, both because of the emotional intensity, and the sight of Leah curled up at the base of a tree, still in wolf form, tears rolling down her muzzle.

She looked up and saw him, whining pathetically. Jasper flew to her side and gingerly laid a hand on either side of her furred face.

"Don't cry" he begged, gently wiping away the tears. Sad eyes met his own, and Leah whined again, her pain not lessening at all. He wrapped his arms around her as far as they could stretch and laid his head on hers, brutally crushing the instincts that told him this put her teeth within biting distance of his throat. Leah slumped against him, and he didn't have time to right himself before they fell over, his arms still around her. She began to move but he kissed the top of her head and the wolf stilled.

"It's alright, it's what I'm here for" he whispered. Leah whined again and he pressed his cold cheek to her burning one, blowing lightly in her ear. It twitched spasmodically, and her mood lightened infinitesimally, not that that was saying much.

The physical differences, the unnerving variation in temperature, the still vaguely repellent scent ceased to matter for them, and they stayed like that, him holding her close and her letting him, desperately needing not to be on her own until she had worked out whatever had upset her so.

Jasper grimaced as her emotions began to reach fever pitch again, and wondered why he didn't just forcibly change her mood and spare himself the discomfort. Almost immediately the answer came to him, that if he did so the bond they shared would be shattered. Leah would never trust him again, and he wasn't about to lose her for something so trivial. He sighed, no pain no gain as they said.

Slowly, although the despair still lingered, the agony began to dwindle, and was replaced by an all consuming lethargy. Without warning, Leah phased back to human form, and Jasper was alarmed to find himself with an armful of naked woman. She barely seemed to notice her nudity, and Jasper shifted uncomfortably before gently pushing her away. Her despair deepened, thinking he was rejecting her. He hurriedly shrugged out of his coat and gave it to her, determinedly looking into her eyes the whole time, and not letting them stray, no matter how tempted he was.

When she had the coat, which barely covered the necessities, but would preserve her modesty clutched tightly around her, Jasper pulled her back into himself, and she buried her face in his sweater.

"Chivalry isn't dead after all" she said, voice rough from crying. He began to rub her back soothingly.

"Some people might disagree and point out that I am, in fact, the definition of dead" he murmured, and chuckled when she got the collar of his shirt between her teeth and tugged it.

"Shut up" she commanded, and he was pleased to detect a hint of her usual sharpness returning.

"As you wish my fair lady" he said softly. Leah shuddered and snorted.

"You're fairer than I am, bimbo" she said teasingly. Jasper tickled her neck in response, and she gasped and wriggled under his touch.

"S-st-stop it!" she giggled helplessly, writhing delightfully. Jasper sighed and did as she asked, laughing quietly when she flopped back down on top of him, panting slightly. She sighed, and looked up at him.

"You want to know what happened?" she asked candidly. He caressed her cheek, confident now that she wouldn't push him away.

"Only if you want to tell me, Leah" he replied, and she smiled wanly.

"I do. It's the least I can do...all things considered" she said darkly "I was called before the council today, and they told me that there _have_ been female shifters before, and that never in the history of the Quileute's have any of them ever imprinted on someone" she said bluntly.

"Maybe...maybe you'll be an exception? I mean..." he struggled with words, and was almost relieved when Leah saved him from having to continue, even with the plummeting of her spirits that followed her answer.

"It's definite. Female wolves don't imprint. The end" she snarled almost angrily. Jasper hesitated, thinking carefully about his response.

"And _why_ do you feel about that?" he asked deliberately, knowing she would remember why he hadn't chosen to ask _how_ she felt. Her lips quirked reluctantly.

"I feel like my purpose in life is gone, like there's nothing to look forward to, and I'm going to spent the rest of my life watching the rest of them be happy, watching Sam be happy with _her_, and I'm going to end up as bitter and alone as they always said I would" she admitted, and Jasper felt a brief but intense surge of loathing for the ones who had made her feel this way, when she deserved their respect.

"You aren't alone Leah" he told her.

"Yes I am!" she wailed suddenly, loud enough to scare a nearby pair of crows out of a tree "that's all I wanted, to imprint so I could forget Sam and _fucking_ Emily!"

"You _aren't_. You have your mother, Seth, Jacob, Esme, all of them are there for you" he stressed. She stiffened, and he barely had time to wonder what he'd said wrong before she tilted her head so that her hair hid her expression, and spoke.

"What about you?" she asked, and although her tone was hard and accusing, her emotions screamed of vulnerability. It made his cold heart ache.

"I'm a given" he said simply, and her face lit up brilliantly for a second, before settling down to a wistful smile.

"Yeah, you are aren't you?" she sighed, and he almost chuckled at the relief he could feel pouring off of her. Out of respect for her, he refrained, and squeezed her hand gently. She squeezed back.

"It's going to take some getting used to, the idea that that there's no way for me to imprint" she confessed "I've wanted it for so long, and to have the possibility taken from me is...strange"

"Have you considered that because of that, you are free?" he asked carefully. Leah was puzzled, he could feel it, and he hastened to explain.

"The others are tied to their imprints, and that isn't necessarily a good thing. You and Sam..." he struggled not to spit the name "had something lasting before it happened, and I can see all the pain it's caused" Jasper finished quietly. Leah stared at him, not sure how to feel, if her fluctuating emotional state was indicative of anything.

"Perhaps...the others were lucky, hell Seth and Embry might imprint on married women someday" she shuddered, obviously hoping her brother wouldn't suffer the same kind of purgatorial torment she had.

"It might be for the best...when have you ever let anyone tell you what to do?" Jasper joked, and Leah laughed weakly.

"Not any more than I could help. Maybe, I don't want to be told who to love, I want to be free to love whoever" she said honestly, and Jasper forgot to breathe, not that he needed to, at the open affection she was suddenly exuding.

Their lips met easily, sending a shiver through both of them as smouldering embers met winter frost, and Leah demanded entrance to his mouth. It wasn't uncomfortable, or urgent, but slow and almost familiar. Jasper snaked his tongue around hers and keeping the venom forcefully in check, kissed her as thoroughly as he dared. He almost snarled in frustration when she reluctantly pulled away, needing oxygen. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her forehead on his, closing her eyes.

"That was something" she said lightly, though her soft tone belied the seriousness of her assertion.

"It certainly was" Jasper agreed amusedly, though like her, his answer was almost a whisper. It seemed intrinsically wrong to raise his voice, to do anything to disturb the harmony of the moment. He didn't know if they'd ever get it back if they lost it now. He kept his eyes open, watching her.

"Is that something going to happen again?" she asked, and a frown appeared on her face. Jasper had to physically stop himself from leaning over and kissing it gone, because the talking had to come first, and intentions had to be made clear.

"I hope it does" he said earnestly, brushing her hair away from her face so that he could admire her before she opened her eyes again and caught him staring.

"So do I" she replied, and her eyelashes fluttered beguilingly before rising to reveal her beautiful dark eyes.

They basked in the sweetness of the moment for a time before Jasper chuckled abruptly. Leah looked askance at him.

"What?" she pouted. He gave her a quick, closed mouth kiss, grinning inwardly when she tried to deepen it.

"It's just that I've gone about this all wrong. I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to court the lady before kissing her and her ending up in my clothes" Jasper laughed. Leah blushed endearingly, but held her own.

"Yeah, you've messed up _so_ badly" she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"I'd like to remedy the situation" he said mysteriously. Leah raised an eyebrow elegantly.

"How so?" she asked, playing havoc with his ability to concentrate as she began to trace a pattern only she knew on the palm of his hand.

"I was...I was thinking we might go out, on a date?" he said, hating that it came out sounding like a question. It didn't matter though, because Leah grinned then.

"I'd love to, but..." she stopped. Jasper frowned, now _she_ was the one keeping _him_ in suspense...

"...you're buying!" she snickered, snickers which quickly became peals of laughter as he began tickle her again, this time behind her bare knees.

Jasper could almost taste her hope and because of that, he would dare to hope as well.

* * *

And finally, they kiss!


	5. Mother of the Girlfriend

_Title: A Contradiction in Terms (Chapter 5: )_

_Fandom: Twilight Saga_

_Author: Nietzsche's Itch_

_Character/Pairing: Jasper/Leah_

_Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort_

_Rating: T (for profanity)_

_Status: Oneshot, Complete_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or the song Boom Boom Pow_

_Summary: He knows how she feels, but not why. And he's determined to find out._

_

* * *

_

_'I like that boom boom pow_

_Them chickens jackin' my style_

_They try copy my swagger _

_I'm on that shit now_

_I'm so 3008_

_You so 2000 and late_

_I got that boom boom boom _

_That future_

_Boom boom boom_

_Let me get it now...'_

Leah sang along to the song as she rifled through her wardrobe, well, Bella's old wardrobe, looking for something to wear. Everything was too casual, too formal or too out of fashion even for Leah with her blissful ignorance of the fine art of trends and 'what was in' at the moment to contemplate wearing. She flopped down on her bed with a groan. She hadn't even worried this much about what she wore the first time she went out with Sam, though his propensity to live in jeans and t-shirts had taken the pressure off on that front somewhat.

"...LEAH" Sue yelled from outside the door, making Leah jump, and she hurried to shut the music off.

"Come in!" she called anxiously. Sue entered the room looking vaguely irritated.

"Could you have had that any louder?" she grumbled. Leah raised an eyebrow.

"I could actually. What does it matter? I turn it up all the time, it's no big deal" she shrugged, hiding the tension she was really feeling. Sue seemed to deflate at her noncommittal resposne. It was clear that she had expected Leah to get defensive and start swearing. This more mellow version of her daughter was obviously unnerving her. She didn't know how to deal with her.

"I suppose it isn't" she said, standing stiffly in the middle of the room. The silence was deafening, and to Leah's bemusement it wasn't her who broke it first. Sue cleared her throat uncomfortably. The alarm bells began going off in her head.

"You're going out with one of the Cullens tonight aren't you?" she asked, her tone carefully neutral.

"Yeah, Jasper" she replied simply. If Sue wanted more than she was going to have to ask for it, because Leah wasn't going to give her an inch to start an argument. She didn't want to be in a bad mood for her date.

"Why?" Sue asked, sitting down at the end of the bed, arms crossed. Leah sighed tiredly

"We have a treaty with the Cullen's" she reminded her. Sue snorted.

"Do we? I'm not sure anymore. Jacob hardly spends any time at home anymore because he's at their house all the time. Billy..."

"_Understands_ Mom. Jake...imprinted" she stuttered, still having trouble even thinking the word without feeling a sense of loss for what would never be.

"I know that Leah, and I understand that he needs to spend some time around her but..."

"Mom, I know you didn't come in here to talk about Jake. Just say whatever you want to say and let's get it out in the air, okay?" Leah said.

"You didn't imprint on him Leah" Sue said coolly.

"I'm not going to imprint on _anyone_ Mom. I thought you got the memo. Or was I hallucinating when I saw you at that meeting?" she snapped. Sue blanched, not at all willing to broach the subject of her daughters despair. She had been so relieved that Leah hadn't gone suicidal after it, until she was informed that it was Jasper that had brought Leah out of her funk, and that she was going on a date with him the following Friday night. She had been mildly impressed that Sue hadn't killed her then and there.

Seth, for some reason, had looked oddly pleased with himself when she told him.

"You could date a normal boy" she tried again.

"I did date a normal boy Mom, who then became an _abnormal_ boy and imprinted on my bitch of a cousin" she replied acidly.

"He's a _vampire_ Leah" Sue burst out, unable to hold her censure any longer. Leah whirled around, and Sue flinched. The expression on her face must have been truly terrifying.

"I know what he is. He _is_ a vampire, yes. He still smells a bit off even after all the time I've spent with him, yes. He's also the first person outside of this family to not judge me, or try to change me, and just have me as I am, bitch tendencies and all" she said evenly.

"He could be using his power to make you feel this way..." Sue muttered, unconvinced.

"He's _not_. If he was I'd hate him now because there's miles between us and his power is based on close proximity. He let's me rant and he _listens_ to me. He talks to me when I want to talk. He shuts up and stays with me when I don't want to but don't want to be alone. He's a good guy Mom" she said insistently.

"He could hurt you" Sue whispered, pained at the thought of her daughter suffering any more than she already had.

"But he won't. He couldn't anyway, not anymore than they already have" she muttered.

"Emily..."

"Is a selfish bitch Mom, please don't make me listen to you try to defend her" Leah begged, pinching the bridge of her nose exhaustedly.

"I was going to say that Emily's behaviour was inexcusable if you'd let me finish" Sue snapped "I wouldn't have gone to the wedding at all if I'd known about that" Leah was chagrined.

"Sorry. And thanks Mom, that makes me feel better" she admitted, scooting closer to Sue. Her mother put an arm around her shoulders and Leah leant against her, revelling in her comforting warmth.

"I'm just worried Leah. Harry and I only ever wanted you to be happy and have the best in life. We never wanted you to go through what you have" she murmured regretfully.

"It couldn't be helped" Leah said, and managed to smile at her mother. Sue looked startled for a second before she let out an uncharacteristic snort.

"What?" Leah asked confusedly. Sue rolled her eyes.

"Last month you would have taken my head off for that" she told her. That was true, she would have, now she just felt guilty.

"Sorry. I know how difficult I've been since...since all this began, that I've been a crap daughter. I'm trying though Mom" she said earnestly.

"Oh Leah, I don't blame you for any of that. Even Harry dying, that alone was so much for you to deal with, let alone the...rest" she sighed, absently beginning to stroke her hair. Leah smiled.

"It'll be okay, eventually" she murmured. Sue groaned, making Leah look askance at her.

"You're giving me no choice but to like this boy, vampire or not, if he can give you back the hope you'd lost like this" Sue said, defeated. Leah squealed girlishly and hugged her until she gasped.

"Thank you!" she cried.

"Just...give me time okay" Sue pleaded.

"I will" Leah promised excitedly.

"And speaking of time, shouldn't you be getting dressed?" Sue asked, laughing feebly as Leah swore and dove back into her wardrobe. She gently nudged her aside and surveyed what it contained, finally pulling out a knee length dress with an inordinate amount of frills. Leah blanched.

"No"

"But blue is nice on you"

"It makes me look like a piñata. Kim was an idiot to buy that for me" she said firmly, recalling how much it had hurt to smile at the girl when she presented Leah with the flouncy monstrosity Christmas past. Sue snorted.

"Okay then, tell me what you had in mind..."

* * *

Three hours later Jasper pulled into the Swan's driveway. He looked at his watch. Precisely five minutes to eight, he was early.

Emmett and Edward had been teasing him all day for being so nervous about one little date. Jasper had been quick to point out to Edward that he had been far more worried about innumerable little dates in the not so recent past, thus shutting him up rather efficiently. He couldn't help it anyway, so many things could go wrong tonight. Leah could decide she wasn't over Sam, or that the age old enmity between their species was too great to make this work, or produce any number of other reasons why this was a bad idea.

Jasper sighed once more before getting out of the car. May as well get it over with. He rang the doorbell, and waited anxiously for it to be answered. To his surprise, Leah's mother answered the door, and she wore the strangest expression that Jasper had ever seen, as if she were fighting between smiling and frowning, and coming across as simply bored.

"Good evening Mrs. Swan" he said politely.

"Good evening to you as well, Jasper isn't it?" she returned "come inside, Leah will be ready in a minute" Jasper followed her into the living room, noting the absence of Charlie, and pouncing on the opportunity for an icebreaker.

"Is Chief Swan at work?" he asked. Sue smiled indulgently, the love she felt for Charlie making itself known to him. She still remained cautious though, and Jasper thought Edward had had it easy when Charlie at least hadn't known of _he_ wasn't human.

"He is. Somebody called in sick and, well, he gave up his night to fill in" she chuckled. Jasper forced himself to keep smiling as she turned a speculative eye on him.

"I don't think either of us need to keep dancing about the subject here. We're both adults, and for Gods sake you're older than I am" she muttered this last part and Jasper was about the laugh when she added "and much older than my daughter" making him gulp instead. For a human, Sue Clearwater could be downright intimidating when she wanted to be. And she was milking her position as mother of the prospective girlfriend for all it was worth.

"I didn't approve..." his heart sank "when Leah told me about this, and tried to talk her out of it in fact" Sue said evenly.

"I understand your reservations..." he began, before Sue put up a hand to halt him.

"Let me finish. As I said, I had reservations...before Leah told me about you, and how you made her feel. I haven't seen her this happy since the packs phased and everything started going wrong for her. And although I hate to admit it, you are the reason for it" she said grimly. Jasper didn't dare speak.

"I'm a prejudiced woman Jasper. I'm getting on in years, and I've spent too many of them listening to stories of your kind, none of them too complimentary, to be truly pleased that you are who Leah has chosen to give a chance. But like her I'm willing to try" she explained, holding out her hand after the slightest pause. Jasper took it carefully, feigning ignorance as she started at his lack of body heat.

"I don't reach out to many people. I have the worst tolerance out of my family for blood, due to my history" Sue winced, aware of said history "and apart from that, I have to feel their emotions in addition to my own, and often I am affected by them. I'm going out of my comfort zone here Mrs. Swan, because Leah is special to me" he said, injecting as much sincerity in the words as he could without actually using his ability, which he refused to do out of principle.

She considered him for a long moment, until her face softened and her emotions became more accepting and less suspicious.

"She _is_ special, and I suppose I'm happy that someone else besides me can finally see it" she said softly.

"I'll protect her" he promised. Sue's face twisted unhappily.

"She's been in need of a protector for some time. Not in a physical sense but...she's so isolated" she admitted.

"She's letting people see how wonderful she really is now, Esme adores her" Jasper said earnestly. Sue's answering smile was a fraction more genuine this time. She had met Esme on occasion and had succumbed at least partially to her irresistible warmth and welcoming demeanour. Jasper had been ludicrously on edge for some time after he and Alice had come to join the coven, and he had enjoyed the soothing constant of Esme's emotions during that period. She truly was a gem, and Jasper regretted her inability to bear any more children to pass that love on to.

"I'm glad to hear it" she said. Just then there was a clatter and the frantic pattering that Jasper had been hearing the whole time since he'd been here ceased. A door opened upstairs and the click of heels sounded on wooden stairs before she appeared at the doorway, flushing in an adorable manner, Jasper thought.

"I didn't know you were here already, sorry" she apologised embarrassedly.

"I've only been here a few minutes" he assured her, not missing the way Sue watched them "I've just been speaking with your mother" Leah frowned at Sue, who smiled demurely back at her. Jasper stifled a laugh.

"And we had a lovely conversation didn't we Jasper? Anyway, I'll let you kids go now. Have a good time" she said serenely, wandering into the kitchen and out of sight. Leah gaped after her, and pouted cutely when she caught Jasper grinning at her.

"Shut up" she hissed.

"I didn't say anything" he protested, mock offended.

"But you were thinking it" she said triumphantly

Jasper snorted. Nothing he could say to that, she was right. Leah walked over to him, and he took that time to admire her. She always maintained a kind of alien, exotic allure to him, but tonight she was resplendent in black jeans that hugged everything just where it should, an ivory silk halter neck top and three foot matching high heels. Simple and elegant. To top it off she had clearly done something to her hair, it bounced and shone lustrously. She was stunning, and no artificial vampire beauty could compare to the human imperfections that made her so much more _real_.

"Shall we go my vampire date?" she asked teasingly, and he smirked, bringing out his arm for her to take. She easily looped them and he felt the pleased thrum of her emotions when he pressed her to his side.

"We're going now Mom!" she called.

"Have you got your key to get back in?" Sue asked, coming back into the room. Jasper thought her leaving in first place had just been a pretence to give them some privacy.

"Yes" Leah rolled her eyes. Sue rolled them right back, and Jasper tried not to smile.

"Fine, just checking Leah. Nice meeting you Jasper" she said firmly as she disappeared again.

"You as well Mrs. Swan" he replied, surprised that he really meant it. Leah poked him.

"I'm getting impatient here" she warned "I want to know where we're going" He smiled devilishly.

"All in good time" he said, and she groaned. Jasper didn't care. He was going to make it worth the wait.

* * *

The actual date will be next chapter, and I hope the whole Sue thing didn't annoy anyone :)


	6. A Gentleman

_Title: A Contradiction in Terms (Chapter 6: )_

_Fandom: Twilight Saga_

_Author: Nietzsche's Itch_

_Character/Pairing: Jasper/Leah_

_Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort_

_Rating: T (for profanity)_

_Status: Oneshot, Complete_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Lady and the Tramp, Aladdin or the James Bond reference used (see if you can catch it, though you will)_

_Summary: He knows how she feels, but not why. And he's determined to find out._

_

* * *

_

Leah knew that she had a silly grin on her face, and she didn't care. She stole sideways glances at Jasper as he drove, blushing when he took his eyes off the road to smile charmingly at her.

"Watch the road" she muttered. He laughed delightedly.

"We'll be fine, my 'stupid leech senses' are good for something you know" he said amusedly. Leah rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say" she scoffed. However his next words took her off guard in the way only he seemed to be able to do.

"And besides, I'm finding it very difficult to keep my eyes off you" he said sweetly, and Leah melted.

"Um, thanks" she whispered shyly. He reached out without looking to envelop her warm hand in his cold one, and she reigned in a retort about his concentration. Jasper was right, he would be able to react to any hazard they came across, and she couldn't deny how unwillingly flattered she was that he considered her worth looking at, that he had even when he'd seen her with twigs in her hair and wearing nothing but a ratty vest and shorts. Leah shook herself mentally.

"So, where are we going?" she asked him.

"A restaurant, to start" he answered. Leah frowned.

"How's that going to work? I mean, I mean it's not going to be any fun for you, having to eat human food..." he said.

"It'll be fine" he assured her.

"If you're sure" she sighed, settling back in her seat. Jasper was driving at speeds that would have given Charlie an aneurysm had he been around to see it,, but Leah knew they wouldn't crash. So she allowed herself to relax, and was only slightly shocked when they arrived in Port Angles in less than half the time it normally took to get there.

"That was fast" she said lamely. Jasper snickered.

"That's driving, Cullen style. None of us, even Carlisle, can bear to drive slowly" he told her, getting out of the car and walking around to her side. She smiled when he opened the door for her as he had when they first set out. Being around Jacob and Seth so much, manners were a hard thing to come by.

"Why?" she asked curiously as they walked toward the restaurant "I know you have the power to stop before you cause an accident but..."

"It's because we can run so fast on foot. It's like being the tortoise instead of the hare trying to drive the speed limit when you know you could be so much faster on your own" he whispered. Leah nodded in understanding.

"I get what you mean. I'm the fastest out of all the wolves, and it's so satisfying to be able to leave them all behind" she laughed.

"Will you go running with me sometime?" Jasper asked her. Leah grinned.

"Oh hell yeah. And I'll leave you standing in the dirt!" she cackled. Jasper snorted.

"We'll see" he said calmly. Leah sneered playfully at him. He winked back and she promptly turned a lovely shade of pink for the umpteenth time that evening.

Jasper had booked a table, and in a relatively short space of time Leah found herself seated across from him in a booth with a menu in front of her, shielded from view of the other diners. Leah couldn't help but be perversely pleased that it blocked other women from seeing _him_ too.

"I thought you might like some privacy" he said smoothly, smiling easily. Leah smiled back.

"I appreciate it, thank you" she replied, and reluctantly tore her eyes from his to read through the starter options. She snuck a peek to see him doing the same, and wondered if he was really going to torment himself by eating actual food to make her happy. She did want this to be a good date for him too.

Her worries were allayed when Jasper merely ordered a starter and no main course.

"That's for you" he whispered "and the other reason for the booth" Leah beamed at him. As a wolf she naturally ate more than the average human as her superhuman metabolism burned through it so much faster, and he had given her the perfect excuse to eat enough that she wouldn't go home tonight and order a pizza because she was still hungry.

"Thanks, I just hope you don't think I'm a glutton" she said sheepishly. Jasper's gaze turned predatory, and not in a way that made her want to attack him, unless the attacking consisted of her jumping his bones.

"You aren't a glutton. No glutton is as sexy as you are" he said huskily, and Leah just about choked on her own breath in astonishment, before a slow, salacious smile of her own crept onto her face in riposte. She loved his old style manners and the little things like opening the door for her and so on, but she might have to dress like this more often if it meant she could, figuratively, get him hot and bothered and bring out this saucier side of him.

"You're not so bad yourself" she breathed, and his eyes gleamed wildly. Feeling playful, Leah rubbed her leg up against his in a seemingly accidental fashion. The bemused expression he wore told her he knew otherwise. Just when their little game of footsie was getting interesting the waiter returned with their food, and both of straightened up reluctantly.

The food was marvellous, and Leah was pleasantly sated after the two starters and main. So she was surprised when he asked for a dessert menu.

"I think I'm kind of full" she confessed. He looked disappointed.

"Are you sure you won't have dessert?" he pleaded. Leah was puzzled, she understood that he wanted to treat her but this was odd.

"Well I guess I could manage one" she conceded. Jasper was pleased.

"Wonderful. I've heard the cheesecake is to die for" he said casually, and completely ignored Leah's suspicious glare. All was revealed when the dish arrived at the table, looking as good as it smelled. She blinked when Jasper pulled it towards himself a little, stuck his own fork in it, and suddenly there was a laden forkful of cheesecake hovering under her nose. Leah smirked and opened her mouth, closing her lips around the treat. She smiled.

"I knew you had an ulterior motive, you wanted to _feed_ me" she grinned. He put on an expression of mock dismay.

"Did you? Rats, it appears that I'm a truly terrible villain if you've figured me out that fast my lady" he said, affecting a posh accent and miming stroking a cat. Leah laughed loudly.

"Yeah, you're terrible alright" she said amusedly, accepting the next mouthful, and so on until even the crumbs had been cleared away. Leah sighed happily.

"What gave you that idea?" she asked him.

"You don't think I came up with it on my own?" he replied playfully. Leah gave him a look.

"No, I don't" she said flatly. It was a stretch too far, and she thought someone must have put the thought in his head. Jasper chuckled.

"It was Nessie, inadvertently. She was watching Lady and the Tramp this week and spaghetti and meatballs were a bit impractical, all things considered..." he trailed off.

"Yeah, they're meant to be shared. And what is it with that kid and Disney anyway? Seth and I had to listen to multiple renditions of 'Friend Like Me' last week after Jake got it stuck in his head. That's all you need when you're hunting a bad leech, fucking friendship shit making you want to sing at them instead!" she moaned, making Jasper burst into laughter. And although she tried, really tried, not to laugh as well, Leah soon followed suit.

"Can I take you somewhere?" he asked her, and she almost imagined he sounded breathless.

"Anywhere"

* * *

It was a peaceful night, with the bustle of life and the noise of the city gradually fading into silence the further they travelled, with only the sporadic hoot of an owl to break it.

"How much further?" Leah asked him, and he tried to focus on her words, and not how lovely her face looked bathed in moonlight.

"Not much longer" he promised her. They had driven part of the way part to Forks before he turned into a wooded area, parked the car, and asked her if she wanted to go for a walk. Although mystified, she had trusted him when he said it would be worth it, and agreed. Jasper wasn't sure if she thought so now, watching her wince the heels were obviously working to her disadvantage. Without any warning, Jasper swung her up into his arms, bridal style.

Leah threw her arms around his neck automatically, and looked confusedly at him.

"Not that I'm complaining but..." she let the question hang. He gave in partially to the temptation that had been plaguing him all evening and bestowed a quick kiss on her nose, which was wrinkled adorably as she tried to find a method to his madness.

"You were in pain" he said simply, and he felt her fight between being pleasure and embarrassment, eventually giving in to the former, before nestling into his chest with a huffing sigh. Jasper chuckled, and enjoyed the warmth against his cold body. He kept walking, and Leah must have realised they were going uphill after a while because she looked up at him with slightly tired eyes.

"We're going up the mountain" he told her. Leah's brow furrowed.

"Why?" she muttered.

"There's something I want to show you" he replied quietly. Leah gave him a long look, and then broke his gaze.

"Whatever, I trust you" she said softly. Jasper tried not to jump for joy, because that would almost certainly have alarmed his cargo, but inside he was ecstatic that she trusted him. It made all of the waiting worthwhile. He held her a little tighter and kissed her forehead.

Roughly fifteen minutes later they reached their destination, a good way up the mountain, and Leah cracked her eyes open.

"Are we there yet?" she asked sarcastically. Jasper chuckled, and with some reluctance, let her stand.

"We are" he agreed. Leah gave him a quizzical glance.

"And where is here exactly?" she asked, bewildered. Gently, he reached out and turned her around. Leah gasped. They could see all the lights of Port Angeles from here, glittering like the worlds most disorganised Christmas tree. It was breathtaking, and when she had regained her faculties somewhat, she told Jasper so.

"Not nearly as breathtaking as you" he said melodiously, coming up behind her and slipping his arms around her midriff. She tilted her head around and parted her lips invitingly. He didn't need to be told twice, pressing his lips to hers, causing a shiver to run through both of them at the contrast of hot and cold. This time Leah seemed perfectly content to let him take charge of the kiss, and he took shameless advantage. By the time she had to break away for air her eyes were dilated and there was a definite hint of lust along with the general feeling of contentment that suffused her. Jasper took a shuddering breath and saw Leah grinning wickedly at him. She knew just how she was affecting him too, the little minx.

"You're a very naughty girl Leah" he purred, laying sweet little kisses along her neck. She groaned and tilted her head to give him better access.

"And you're a tease" she moaned, making him yelp in surprise when she tugged lightly on his ear with her teeth. She snickered and then gasped as he sucked hard enough to give her a hickey. Once again, Jasper was forced to marvel that at no stage in the proceedings did fear or uncertainty taint the pleasure she was feeling. She honestly trusted him, and that meant more than Jasper could ever tell her. She was to him what Bella had been to Edward, and he felt a rush of empathy for his brother, finally understanding _why_ he had felt as he did.

They were forced to stop after a while, lest they stray into territory that really wasn't appropriate for a first date, and fell into a comfortable embrace, with his head laying on her stomach and her threading her fingers roughly through his hair.

"Thank you" she murmured. Jasper smiled, knowing what she was thanking him for. Her gratitude told him more than all the fancy poetry in the world could have done. All good things must come to end however, and soon it grew late enough that Jasper knew they should start heading back to Forks. With a regretful sigh he moved away from Leah's comfortable warmth and slithered up her body to give her a kiss.

"We should go" he told her. Leah sighed then as well, and he took her hands to pull her up.

"I don't think I'm going to make it down again in these shoes" she confessed, gesturing to the offending articles "could you...?" Jasper picked her up again, delighted for the excuse to hold for a while longer.

"Well what kind of a southern gentleman would I be if I let my lady down like that?" he crooned. She groaned again, and he sensed again the stirring of lust she was attempting to quash.

"You're too charming for _my_ own good" she muttered. Jasper laughed at her sudden bashfulness.

"Hey, Jasper?"

"Yes Leah?"

"Could you show me that speed you were talking about earlier?" she asked coyly, and Jasper stared blankly at her for a moment before a devilish grin appeared on his face and they were suddenly zooming down the mountain at full speed, the wind whistling in their ears as Leah hung on for dear life, laughing manically with excitement and Jasper feeding off her adrenaline high.

Their laughter echoed in the air around them, the laughter of two wounded people who for a long time had little to laugh about, and did once more.

Nobody deserved happiness more.

* * *

I'm tired now so I hope you guys liked that lol


	7. Leashing the Mutt

_Title: A Contradiction in Terms (Chapter 7: )_

_Fandom: Twilight Saga_

_Author: Nietzsche's Itch_

_Character/Pairing: Jasper/Leah_

_Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort_

_Rating: T (for profanity)_

_Status: Oneshot, Complete_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Lady and the Tramp, Aladdin or the James Bond reference used (see if you can catch it, though you will)_

_Summary: He knows how she feels, but not why. And he's determined to find out._

_

* * *

_

It was always going to happen sometime. The sense of impending inevitability that Sam was going to find out about Leah and Jasper's relationship cast a shadow over both of them, and Leah was somewhat anxious about how to handle it when he did find out, even if she didn't consider him a part of her life anymore.

Neither of them anticipated that Leah wouldn't be present for the anticipated confrontation, and that he would seek out Jasper alone.

Jasper was returning from a hunt alone when it happened. The scent hit him first, and he immediately ceased breathing, repulsed. Then he felt the fury. Ten seconds later a human Sam Uley came running out of the trees, shaking under the strain of not phasing.

"Can I help you?" Jasper asked coldly. Sam's eyes flashed angrily.

"Stay away from Leah!" he barked in response. Jasper fought the urge to roll his eyes. Some people were so simple minded.

"I will leave Leah and never return the moment she tells me that is what she wants. Until she does..." he trailed off. Sam growled, enraged.

"She doesn't need you bloodsucker" Sam spat. Jasper snarled, and within seconds Sam was slammed against the nearest tree, Jasper's hand closed around his throat. Sam's emotions turned fearful, and Jasper knew he should be thinking of the treaty, but vindicating Leah was all he could think of. The mutt had been stupid enough to approach him in human form and provoked him. He deserved to be punished for his stupidity..

"Where were you when she needed someone? When she needed _you_?" Jasper hissed, and Sam was so taken aback that he ceased his frantic struggles to free himself. Jasper released him, disgusted.

"None of your business leech" he snarled. Jasper narrowed his eyes.

"Oh but is my business Uley. It's been my business since Leah broke down on the day of your wedding, which she hadn't even been invited to!" he sneered, silently congratulating himself as Sam's emotions turned to guilt and shame.

"I wanted to invite her" he snapped.

"Then why didn't you?" Jasper asked icily, wondering if he would tell the truth or pretend it had been entirely his decision. Sam hesitated.

"I...couldn't" he bit out.

"No, your wife couldn't" Japer said frostily, not intimidated in the least as anger once again suffused him.

"Leave Emily out of this!" Sam growled.

"Like she left Leah out? I don't think I would be a match for her cruelty" Jasper replied cuttingly. Sam looked as if he'd been slapped, and felt accordingly.

"She knew Leah would ruin the wedding" he snapped. Jasper snarled suddenly and Sam flinched. He had spent decades terrorising newborns on Maria's orders, and one temperamental mutt was no contest for him.

"I heard it from her own mouth that she was intending to do no such thing, and wished to have the opportunity to gain some closure" Jasper said coldly.

"She...she hated that I imprinted on her. There's no way she would just sit back and-!" Jasper had heard enough, and slammed Sam's head back into the tree.

"Listen to me Sam Uley, and listen well. You're trying to make excuses for your wife's selfishness, and your own. You didn't care enough about her to cause your darling bride a moments unease" he hissed.

"I imprinted on Emily" Sam stated, as if that explained everything.

"Jacob imprinted on Renesmee. He doesn't exhibit the sheep like tendency you do to obey her every command. He disagrees with her often and vetoes her when what she wants threatens her safety, or his own" Jasper said grimly.

"Hanging around you leeches has made him weak" Sam sneered. Jasper growled. He was never going to be bosom buddies with the impetuous shifter but he _respected_ him. He had protected them from Sam's pack when Bella was pregnant, and Jasper could empathise with his resolve.

"Jacob is a far better man than you Uley, you're the one who's weak, a disappointment to everyone. If you're any kind of man then stand up to your wife" Jasper spat disgustedly, dropping Sam again. He would have to bathe in bleach to get the stench off, he mused.

"I owe Emily" Sam tried to explain, but Jasper was having none of it.

"Because you gave her those scars? Yes I know about those" he added, seeing Sam's stricken expression.

"You lost control and the will to do anything to hurt her again, correct?" he demanded. Sam nodded mutely, depression overtaking him as he thought of the incident that had marred Emily's face.

"You need to learn the difference between someone being genuinely hurt and manipulating you because they know you feel indebted to them" Jasper said flatly.

"What...Emily's not manipulative" he said, taken aback.

"What do you call her exclusion of Leah then? Face it Uley, she's using your devotion to her advantage" Jasper told him, sending a little calm his way to help him to see it objectively. To his relief the wolf didn't appear to notice the interference.

"I...maybe. I refuse to think so badly of her, but I don't know if she really wanted..." he sighed.

"And I refuse to belittle the distress Leah endured either way" Jasper said bluntly. Sam smirked tightly.

"What?" he asked coolly. Sam shook his head,

"You actually care about her, and it's not some shit joke is it?" he asked frankly. He nodded.

"I do" he said simply. There was no need to say anymore, he had already expended more time and effort than he should have done convincing this wolf to see what was staring him in the face already. Sam sighed heavily.

"There's nothing I can do then. I'm not her alpha anymore, or even her friend" he muttered. Jasper resisted the urge to tell him that it was all of his own doing, but he was none too eager to restart the debate. Sam gave him a hard look before starting to walk away.

"Don't do what I did" he said sorrowfully, before he phased and leapt out of sight. Jasper spat venom on the ground in front of him.

"I couldn't" he hissed.

* * *

To say Leah was pissed off would be an understatement. To say she was angry would be inadequate. To say she was homicidal would be perfectly accurate and Jasper was having unusual difficulty in persuading her not to go over to the reservation and turn Uley into a winter coat.

"It's fine Leah!" he reiterated.

"No it isn't. I'm going to tear that bastards to shreds!" she growled, baring her teeth. He put a finger on her lips, forcing to shut her mouth.

"He just wanted to talk to me" he told her. Leah snorted.

"Yeah more like insult you" she said sarcastically.

"Well, his motive was to threaten me in order to make me stay away from you..." he said, both loving and hating how fear tinged her aura at the prospect "but I diverted him early on"

"Diverted him? How?" she asked, brow furrowed.

"I set him thinking about his wife's true nature" he said mysteriously. Leah flinched.

"And how did he take that? We all know he worships the ground his darling Emily walks on" she spat. Jasper kissed her temple reassuringly.

"He left with an open mind" he told her, unwilling to repeat what had actually been said. Leah was annoyed.

"Uh, I'm not Eddy boy, what the fuck does an open mind mean here?" she demanded. Jasper snickered.

"He was thoughtful, and before he left his words and emotions led me to believe he won't be a problem anymore" he said.

"What, he accepts us?" Leah gasped, eyes wide.

"Accepts he cannot change the fact that we're together" he corrected her. She slumped forward, disappointed.

"I should have expected that. But maybe I won't kill him after all, at least once I get to count every hair on your head to make sure they're all still there that is" she said smugly.

"Mm, feel free" he hummed as she began to massage his scalp. Leah grinned and tugged on his hair until his head was in her lap. Jasper closed his eyes contentedly.

"I may have to go out of my way to get Uley angry with me if I get this treatment afterwards" he murmured. His eyes shot open as she pulled a little too hard.

"I'll tear the whole lot of this off if you put yourself in danger, understand?" she said seriously. He gave her a lazy salute from his prone position, though inwardly he was pleased that she was as protective of him as he was of her.

"Sir, yes sir" he laughed. It was going to be alright, in the end.


	8. Women Love Spontaneity

_Title: A Contradiction in Terms (Chapter 8: )_

_Fandom: Twilight Saga_

_Author: Nietzsche's Itch_

_Character/Pairing: Jasper/Leah_

_Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort_

_Rating: T (for profanity)_

_Status: Oneshot, Complete_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight_

_Summary: He knows how she feels, but not why. And he's determined to find out._

_

* * *

_

Leah often marvelled at how her life used to be dominated by unhappiness, by the memories that caused it, and the people who kept her from moving on. Now it seemed that she was, if not ubiquitously euphoric, able to at least wake up at the start of the day, say good morning, and mean it.

And it was all thanks to the mad vampire known as Jasper Whitlock, and his willingness to give a chance to a stroppy shifter with more balls and attitude than most of the guys she knew.

Eleven, nearly twelve months they had been dating, in which time they faced opposition from some of the council members, a few of Leah's former pack mates and of course the rapid home wrecker Emily, who couldn't resist using the ammunition gained by her boyfriends opposing species, and her finding someone that hadn't killed her or vice versa within the hour. The only good thing about this was that Sam never joined her in her jeering whenever they were unlucky enough to cross paths with them. Jasper said he felt helpless, which in turn made Leah feel smug to think that he was getting a taste of what he'd put her through all this time, even if his spouse was the real fly in the ointment for both of them.

It wasn't all bad however. They had, to their surprise, more supporters than Emily and the naysayers. Seth, who it transpired had a bet going with Emmett on how long it took them to go out on a date, and had won by a fortnight, was entirely supportive of their relationship. The hundred dollars he had gained in addition probably played some part in his joviality as well. After giving Jasper the obligatory 'talk', the don't hurt my sister blah, blah, blah one, during which Seth's emotions showed that he was trusting that Jasper wouldn't do so, and that he approved of them fully, Jacob had given a similar speech, and been kicked for his trouble. The sentiment was conveyed though.

Sue had taken some working on, but brutal honesty had done its job, and she had eventually come to a peace of sorts with the fact that a vampire could make her daughter happy. Knowing his history had, oddly enough, aided in this acceptance. Jasper had been anxious and confused by this, and Leah had suggested it was because she saw that he genuinely regretted his time spent killing humans and other more or less innocent newborn vampires. She didn't mention that this was in part due to a stern talk with Sue she had had when she thought she might still reject the relationship, in which she explained that he had been effectively brainwashed from the time of his turning until Alice had told him that humans weren't the only viable source of nourishment around. She had told of how hard he struggled to go to school, to go anywhere likely to have humans in abundance, and how the blood and the emotional onslaught affected him. Sue seemed to have developed a grudging admiration for him after this, saying that God loved a trier. Neither intended to tell him about Leah's intervention.

Charlie, having been told about the mythical mayhem he had been blissfully unaware of previously not long ago, simply nodded, wished the 'kids' good luck, and went back to his game on the television, his twitching eye the only visible sign that he was at all discombobulated with the news that not only was his daughter seemingly inevitably destined for a life far from any traditional definition of normality, but his stepdaughter too. Leah had never appreciated his reticence more than she did then, even if Jasper told her his emotions had been doing gymnastics all the while.

Billy was much the same, having been exposed to the Cullen's more after Jacob imprinted on Renesmee. He had been forced to conclude that he couldn't label them as evil when they tried so hard not to be, and if he did it would be like saying that nobody who ever repented deserved a second chance. Not that he could say most of them had sinned more than he had, but he had been brought up on the stern teachings of the tribe as it was the last time they were in Forks. Times had changed, and he'd had to change along with them. Renesmee, at least, charmed him absolutely, and Edward had said, chagrined, that he was already looking forward to having her as a daughter in law. Emmett had told him it could be worse. Rosalie, still rankling from the time Jacob had broken the dog bowl off her head when Bella was pregnant, asked _how_ it could.

The packs reactions had been varied, but only Paul's had been especially volatile. Embry had cautiously wished her well, and Leah had shocked the wits out of him, although she would later claim he had none to begin with, by apologising for her past cruelty with regard to his familial situation. Embry had accepted with uncustomary grace, and even though they were in separate packs, they could now hold a civil conversation for longer than ten seconds.

Quil had been neutral, seemingly wishing to stay out of the line of fire of anyone's temper, be it Sam, Emily or Leah's. Jasper had said that his feelings at seeing them together were interested, but not hostile. Leah vowed to get Claire a very big birthday present this year.

Colin and Brady, along with the rest of the younger wolves, hadn't known Leah for the most part, and they were the ones who reacted worst to the news that a former pack member had taken up with one of their mortal enemies. Sam had nipped any reprisal in the bud seemingly, by giving them an alpha command not to speak to them or their families about it. The grapevine reported that Sam had slept on the outside on the porch that night, and Jasper was irritated to find himself vaguely sympathetic, and that was only because he had spared them the almost certain harassment that would have ensued. Leah wondered if Emily had been bolstering the naive young ones in their assumption that Leah was the black sheep of the tribe, and honour had to be restored somehow. She wouldn't be surprised.

Jared had gone very quiet when he had been told, though Kim apparently had started gushing about how happy she was that Leah had found someone, and for the sake of his imprints happiness, and his own, he didn't voice any objections.

Paul had gone violent over the whole thing, feeling he owned some stake in Leah even though they weren't pack mates anymore, and had resultantly met the end of Jasper's fist, as well as Leah's foot, in the mouth and the twins respectively. Rachel had reportedly been unsympathetic, and broken a whole set of Russian dolls by throwing them at him while trying to chase him out of the house. He was shunned from all sides for the next week, as Embry and Quil had been there to witness his unprovoked attempt to attack an untransformed Leah in his wolf form, and the justifiable retaliation that followed. The general consensus was that he was lucky not to have been killed for his idiocy.

The Cullen's had been delighted with their blossoming relationship, and Leah had allowed herself to become included by them with minimal protest. She had liked Esme already, and Emmett was always good for a dirty joke, or to argue good naturedly over what teams were looking good this season or even an impromptu wrestling match when she felt her muscles were beginning to stagnate from not phasing as often.

Rosalie had been unexpectedly easy, having claimed Leah as her female equal after she responded to a few of her jibes with equally pithy comebacks. They both knew they could be as snarky as they liked, and the other would know it was just their personality, and nothing was meant by it. They liked to bounce wits off each other the way they couldn't do with the rest of the family without causing offence.

Carlisle was vocally delighted for his son, although Leah was startled to receive a hug from him, which she had returned, in which he welcomed her to the family. She decided the good doctor _was_ good after that, and once the withering scent of dying orchids he'd left behind faded from her clothes he'd be great. Jasper was the only one whose scent she had really acclimatized to, although Esme was catching him up.

Edward was smug, the maddening telepath having literally heard the signs that preceded their courtship. Leah had taken Bella's congratulations with good grace considering she still found her shy sweetness a little unpalatable, pun intended. Renesmee decided that she was getting another aunt, and was happy as a clam.

Jasper said that Alice had sent him a letter, having found out, most likely from Bella or Esme about them, and had conveyed her best wishes. She hadn't been fool enough to turn up in person, for which he had been thankful. He didn't think his nerves were up to it yet, and being an empath if his weren't, nobody's were.

Today was a typical Sunday afternoon, and the coven and shifters were all gathered in the Cullen's spacious living room to watch the baseball. Carlisle and Esme sat back in a loveseat, hands joined on Esme's knee. Edward and Bella occupied a chaise lounge, pressed up against each other. Emmett and Rosalie were ensconced in one armchair, and Jacob with Nessie in his arms in another. Seth sat on one end of the couch, and Leah on Jasper's lap on the other, half dozing with her head nestled into his neck.

Jasper tensed as the game finished, making Edward look quizzically at him, evidently wondering if he would actually _do_ what he'd been fretting about for weeks. It was times like these he wished he could use his gift on himself, because he was so nervous that he was about ready to start projecting out of panic. Then the wolf really _would_ be out of the bag, and not in the way he wanted.

He finally cleared his throat, causing everyone to look over at him, and Leah to grunt irritably and open her eyes.

"What?" she muttered, blinking when she suddenly found herself standing up, and Jasper very slowly starting to get down on one knee.

"Oh my God..." she breathed disbelievingly as her brain came to a standstill. The room was dead silent, all but one stunned speechless in shock. Even Jacob stayed perfectly still.

"I've been thinking about this for weeks, and wondering how to say it to you, wondering if it was what you wanted, and if you'd say yes to me darling" he said, gaze unswervingly affixed to hers.

"I've had the family wound up this past while, and I apologise for that. I've made them share my worry" he said. A few weak chuckles sounded and Emmett snorted, prompting Rosalie to smack him disapprovingly. Silence fell again.

"I turned it over and over in my head, how to do it, where to do it, and a minute ago I just threw those ideas out the window and decided I couldn't wait any longer to know" he intoned, taking a small black box out of his pocket. Leah, still in a state of shock, tried not to hyperventilate.

"Leah Clearwater, you came into my life and picked me up when I was broken, helped me when I didn't know I needed it, been there this last year and stuck with me through everything. I love you Leah, so will you marry me?" he asked softly. Distantly, she heard a clipping noise that meant Seth was biting his nails, which he hadn't done in years. What did _he_ have to be nervous about? She considered the vampire she would freely admit to having fallen in love with, despite everything that should have kept them apart. She had done all those things for him, and he had done more for her. She loved him, more, she realized with a shock, than she had ever loved Sam.

"I've just got one thing to say to you" she said flatly, making the entire room take a largely unnecessary, deep breath. Jasper's beautiful molten gold eyes widened, thinking she was going to reject him. Never in a million years.

"And that's yes" she finished. It was like being in the eye of the storm for a moment, when absolute stillness reigned, and then there was such an eruption of cheering, whooping and applause that they probably heard it in Seattle. Jasper blurred and then she was lifted off the ground, crushed carefully in his arms. He hooked the elegant white gold diamond band around his finger and slid it onto her shaking one. An exact fit. He'd probably measured her finger as she slept.

"Thank you" he whispered in her ear, before tilting her head to kiss soundly. Emmett started wolf whistling. She responded enthusiastically, and they finally broke apart when she needed air, and she leant her forehead against his, dazed and unbelievably happy. The family swarmed in and soon they were in the middle of an eleven person hug, with everybody vying for space to hug them properly. Leah laughed joyfully, not caring for once that they all smelled varying levels of abhorrent, or that it was like being assaulted by a bunch of yeti, they were so cold. Because soon they would be her family too.

And, she thought as Esme dry sobbed into her shoulder, there was no family she would rather have for her own. And no other man.


	9. The Day Before

_Title: A Contradiction in Terms (Chapter 9: )_

_Fandom: Twilight Saga_

_Author: Nietzsche's Itch_

_Character/Pairing: Jasper/Leah_

_Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort_

_Rating: T (for profanity)_

_Status: Oneshot, Complete_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight_

_Summary: He knows how she feels, but not why. And he's determined to find out._

_

* * *

_

"...Leah" someone called, making her growl irritably and burrow deeper into the cocoon of blankets.

"Leah!" it came again.

"Leave me alone Jasper, m'tired" she groaned. Loud laughter made her stuff the pillow over her head.

"I remember when it used to be 'Five more minutes, Mom', I've been replaced, oh what will I do?" Sue said drolly. Leah stuck her tongue out without opening her eyes, earning her a reproving cluck.

"None of that, its time to get up. Your soon to be sisters and mother in law will be coming over any minute" Sue told her, almost managing to suppress the grimace that accompanied the words. She might have accepted Jasper as best she was able, but doing the same the rest of the coven would take some time. She was used to Bella popping over either with Edward and Nessie or without, so she was at least mildly accustomed to her.

"I'm up" she said unconvincingly. Sue rolled her eyes and yanked the bedclothes off her. Leah squeaked.

"Now you're up" Sue said decisively, walking out of the room. Leah scowling sourly in her wake. She had no choice but to get up now. Chancing a peek at the digital clock on the dresser, she only had twenty or so minutes to shower and make herself look reasonably presentable before they arrived and dragged her off to the spa. She shrugged, smiling. It could be worse, Bella and Rosalie liked her, and Esme was a chronic mother, always collecting strays.

And today they had unanimously (without Leah's input) that she was to have a hen night. She hadn't taken to the idea very well, being nervous enough about the whole thing as it was, and wanting to be top condition for the following day. The four had wheedled her into it however, saying that the boys had coaxed Jasper into having a stag night, and if he had to go along with it then she did to. Leah had rolled her eyes at that, inwardly hoping there not would be no strippers on the agenda for Jasper's evening.

So today Leah and the others were heading out to Port Angles to be pampered at a spa that had met Rosalie's discerning standards. Facials, manicures, pedicures, mud baths, the full enchilada, even though the it wouldn't have any real effect on the vampires. And although she griped and grumbled, she was secretly looking forward to it.

Ten minutes later Leah was out of the shower, dressed and making her way to the kitchen to salvage whatever had survived Seth's assault on the breakfast table. There was a heaped plate of pancakes at her place, Sue must have told Seth to save some for her. Leah smirked, he was probably too terrified at the prospect of facing her on an empty stomach to do otherwise.

She was nearly finished when the telltale screech of tyres sounded outside, and no more than a second later the knocking started. Leah rolled her eyes and stood.

"I'm coming!" she called, hurrying to let them in before they broke the door down in their excitement. The door swung open and Leah blinked, taken aback at the four identically grinning females.

"Hi Leah" Renesmee piped up. Leah smirked and reached down to ruffle her bronze locks.

"Hi to you too kiddo" she said amusedly "I didn't know you were coming"

"I figured that she could get her nails done, she's too young for anything else really" Bella explained, pulling Nessie into her side. The girl looked up at her in exasperation, and opened her mouth to speak. Bella cut her off before she got a word out however.

"It was hard enough to convince your Dad to agree to that and you know it" Bella chided "He's scared she's growing up too fast" she laughed. Renesmee pouted.

"But I am growing up fast Mom, I've grown an inch this month" she whined.

"I didn't mean that literally Ness" Bella sighed "Anyway, read to go Leah?" she asked.

"Yeah, just let me finish my breakfast" she said.

"You'd better hurry, we have to be there by 9:45" Rosalie warned. Leah snorted.

"With the way you guys drive we'll be too early anyway" she laughed. Rosalie smiled sheepishly.

"I guess. Alright then" she acquiesced. She waved them inside and flopped back into the chair, stuffing half the pancake into her mouth. Renesmee busied herself with peeling an orange while the others chatted amongst themselves.

"Done" Leah declared after a minute, and Renesmee stuffed the remainder of the orange into her mouth. Sue walked into the kitchen then.

"Are you going now?" she asked Leah, who nodded. She then turned to the others.

"How is everyone?" she asked, and they could all tell her cheer was forced. Not that they could really blame her, it would be impossible for her to disregard the habits of a lifetime in a few months, and she was doing admirably well in the circumstances. They would have invited her to come along today but knew she didn't feel comfortable enough to spend a day in their presence just yet.

"We are" Esme answered softly. Sue relaxed some and nodded. Leah. Eager to get away from the awkward atmosphere, she grabbed her handbag and stuffed her keys and cellphone into it. The women stood.

"Tell Charlie I said hello" Bella said.

"And me!" Renesmee trilled. Sue smiled at her.

"I will" she promised.

"Well then, what are we waiting for, lets go girls" Rosalie grinned, leading the way out. Leah shrugged and followed. It was going to be an interesting day, that was for sure.

"No" Jasper said flatly.

* * *

"Just for an hour...or six?" Emmett pleaded.

"No" he reiterated. His brother groaned.

"Killjoy" he accused. Jasper smiled smugly.

"I try" he said saccharinely. Edward snickered beside him.

"And Leah would kill you" he smirked.

"Why should I feel the need to look at other women when I have the most beautiful woman in the world willing to become my wife?" he asked simply. Edward rolled his eyes and Emmett mimicked throwing up.

"I would protest and say that Bella has stolen that title, but there would be no winner to that argument" he chuckled.

"I suppose not" Jasper agreed, laughing.

"No, there wouldn't" Emmett said. They turned to him.

"What makes you so sure?" Jasper asked. Now Edward was the one gagging. Who knew what Emmett was thinking. He wasn't even sure he wanted to know.

"Because my Rosie knocks the socks off both of them" he declared. Edward's annoyance spiked, undoubtedly from the colourful visuals Emmett was replaying for him, and by the lustful edge to his emotions, Jasper didn't need Edward's talent to guess their content.

"Emmett, quit it" Jasper ordered. Emmett sighed.

"Fine, no talking about which one of our respective wives is the hottest and no strippers" he said dejectedly "so what now?"

"When Carlisle get's back we'll start up north for the hunt" Edward said. Emmett whooped.

"Grizzlies here I come!" he cheered. The other two sighed in unison at their brother.

"You're easy to please...and I don't mean that as a compliment" Jasper said drily. Emmett sniggered.

"Carlisle's coming" Edward said suddenly. A few seconds later they heard the crunch of gravel as the car pulled into the drive.

"We're going to have to get you one actual stag you know" Edward chuckled.

"Stag for a stag night" Emmett cackled. Jasper looked skywards in exasperation. Why couldn't he have had sane siblings?

* * *

Leah woke up the next morning feeling like she had run a marathon. She had gotten a manicure, pedicure, a facial, a seaweed bath, a hot stone massage and much to her embarrassment, a little creative waxing down under. She felt better than she ever had, but had never felt more tired. The wedding would almost seem restful after the chaos of yesterday.

Meanwhile at the Cullen household, Jasper and Edward were verbally abusing Emmett as Carlisle tried to ward off the rather persistent girl that Emmett had seen fit to call behind their backs. Bella and Esme desperately tried to stop Rosalie from killing the unfortunate girl, or her husband, and Renesmee ignored it all and starting checking out the morning cartoons.

Leah, unaware of any of this, contentedly began to hum the wedding march.


End file.
